No One But You
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Aizen returns after Momo wakes up. Not remembering what he put her through, she trusts Aizen more than her closest of friends. When she's persuaded away, it's up to Toshiro to remind her of who she can truly trust. [Toshiro/Momo] for momoxtoshiro


**Title: **"No One But You"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Bleach

**Pairing: **ToshiroxMomo

**Rating: **T For: mild language, violence, Character Death

**Occasion: **momoxtoshiro's birthday

**Dedicated: **momoxtoshiro

**Disclaimer: **The anime, Bleach, and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo. The song used is "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.

**A/N:** This SongFic is for my cousin's birthday. Its my second Bleach FanFic and my first doing Drama/Romance for this fandom. I'm not as far along in the anime as everyone else so forgive me if its lacking in some elements. This FanFic is Anti-Aizen. Aside from that, enjoy the FanFic!

**Set: **when Momo wakes up

* * *

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it

* * *

_

"Momo's awake!!"

Those two words echoed throughout the entire Soul Society it seemed. In an instant afterwards, chaos ensued. Men and women rushed out of their offices, shouting and questioning everyone they passed.

"Lieutenant Hinamori's awake?"

"When did this happen?"

"Momo's awake!?"

"Someone tell Captain Hitsugaya!"

There was no need. Toshiro heard it all. He watched his fellow Soul Reapers rushing past his office towards the Medical Center. It wasn't a surprise that everyone was excited. Momo was much loved in the Soul Society. It'd been to long since her smile lit up its dark streets. Indeed, it had been very long. Seven months, fifteen days, five hours, ten minutes, and twenty-six seconds to long. He'd been the only one that counted how long it took for her to wake up. The door to his office slammed open. His orange-haired lieutenant stood, panting heavily, in the doorway, her fellow officers charging past outside.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, clearly shocked. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at the Medical Center by now! Didn't you hear? Momo's awake!"

He didn't turn to her but continued gazing out the window. He didn't turn to her to see her overjoyed smile collapse into a confounded frown. She'd expected her Captain to be beyond thrilled when Momo awakened. She thought he would be the first one to the Medical Center to greet her as she opened her eyes. But, yet, he was here, in his office, making no move to storm towards the Medical Center.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what's wrong with you?" Rangiku asked, incredulously. "You should be the first one there to see her! She'll be worried about you!"

"I'm not going to smother her Rangiku," Toshiro said, suddenly, without turning around to meet her clear gaze.

Rangiku stared at his back in confusion. She didn't understand. How could he just be standing there, doing nothing, when a miracle had occurred? She voiced her concerns to him. It took him a while to answer her and she didn't know why. Her Captain was acting very unlike himself.

"I can't see her yet. She'll be angry with me," he answered, more to himself than to his lieutenant.

* * *

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause I made It up, forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow

* * *

_

"How do you feel Lieutenant?"

"Fine. Thank you Captain."

Captain Unohana tended to Momo. It had shocked her how easily Momo awakened. A nurse from her squad had been tending to her as she usually did. Then, just as if she was awakening from a normal sleep, her brown eyes fluttered open. She was able to speak in complete sentences and could sit up with little help. It hadn't been what Retsu expected from Momo's condition but she wasn't complaining. She could find nothing wrong with Momo. It was as if the last seven months had never happened. That was until she asked her next question.

"Do you remember what happened to you Lieutenant?"

Momo blinked, slowly, and shook her head. This troubled Retsu.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"I just don't remember how I go there is all."

"But you know who you are? You know where you are and remember the people from your past?"

"Of course! I remember Rangiku, Izuru, Captain Aizen…"

Retsu felt herself go cold when she mentioned Sosuke. She hated that man. _Everyone _hated that man. She was troubled that Momo couldn't remember it was her own Captain that put her in that bed for seven months. Her main concern was Momo's memories of Sosuke. She was nervous about how she may react to the truth about him. Another thing troubled Retsu.

"Do you remember Captain Hitsugaya?"

Retsu was relieved when she saw recognition flash in Momo's chestnut eyes but not so relieved when she saw them harden ever so slightly.

"Shiro-chan? Of course I remember him."

The lack of emotion in her voice as she said that frightened Retsu. It confounded her. Why would Momo speaks so coldly of Toshiro?

"Where is Captain Aizen? I thought he'd be here," Momo suddenly said.

Retsu stared at her. If Momo didn't remember it was Sosuke that put her in the coma, then her latest memory of him should have been when he faked his death. To Momo, Sosuke should have been dead.

"A lot has happened in the past seven months Lieutenant. Once you get back on your feet, we'll explain everything to you."

Momo looked like she was about to argue but her eyes fell over Retsu's shoulder, towards the door to the room. The Captain turned to follow her gaze and found Toshiro standing there. She put on the best smile she could muster despite all her worry.

"Good morning Captain. Its good to see you."

Toshiro nodded in reply but his emerald eyes were locked with Momo's chestnut ones. Retsu glanced between them and realized that, to them, she was no longer in the room. She began to retreat from the room. As she passed Toshiro, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful with her," she warned in a murmur only he could hear.

She wasn't sure if he heard her or not. He was so focused on Momo. She left the room in silence. They just stared at one another for a while, chestnut and emerald eyes boring into one another.

"You're awake," Toshiro stated the obvious.

Momo's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at him.

"Where were you?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he averted his eyes ever so slightly to the floor between them.

He knew exactly what she meant and she knew he was playing the fool.

"You know how people say when you're in a coma you can hear what's said to you?"

On the inside, he was boiling with rage at himself. He had been afraid Momo would remember what was said…and what was not said.

"Where were you Shiro-chan?" she asked again, this time with a trembling voice. "You never came."

He hadn't been the most loyal visitor. He had been afraid she wouldn't want to hear him. The last moment they shared before she was hurt was when she accused him of murdering Captain Aizen. He had thought she hated him and thought she wouldn't want him to come see her.

"I thought that you hated me," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Why on Earth would you think I hated you?"

He pulled his gaze up of the floor to look at her again. Pearly tears were at the corners of her autumnal eyes and they were full of hurt and anger. Retsu had told him to be careful with Momo. She hadn't gotten to tell him what damage may have resulted from her condition.

"Momo, what's your last memory of me?" he asked, carefully.

She shrugged.

"We were talking about something. A meeting of the Captains was just letting out. I can't remember what we were talking about."

That meant she couldn't remember anything that had happened to Sosuke. She wouldn't remember how he faked his death and framed him or how he put her in that coma and betrayed her. She wouldn't remember that she hated him for supposedly killing Sosuke. Now he had no reason for not coming to see her. What was he supposed to tell her? He didn't want to tell her about Aizen just yet. He didn't want to stress her into going into a relapse and returning to a coma.

"Why wouldn't you come Toshiro?" she asked again, her voice growing more and more hysterical.

His jaw clenched. He didn't want to tell her the truth. To explain why he thought she hated him, he would have to tell her about Sosuke. But any other excuse he came up with, he knew would hurt the both of them. Sounding like a fool, he said the most idiotic thing he had ever said.

"I was busy," he mumbled, closing his eyes to avoid seeing her hurt face.

"_You were busy_?" she repeated. "How could you have been that busy? I remember your Lieutenant coming to see me! I doubt you were that busy if she had time to see me!"

"A lot happened after you fell asleep," he said through clenched teeth.

This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. It was hard enough that he forced himself to stay away all those days she'd been asleep. The only reason he'd done it was for her, thinking she didn't want him there. Everything he did was for her. If she would have allowed him to, he would have stayed by her side every second of every day. He would have slept on the floor next to her bed jus so he could say he had never left her side. He would have made Rangiku take over all his duties just so he would never have to be called away. But he didn't do any of that. He stayed away for her sake. He didn't want her to be seen by someone she hated.

"What the hell could have happened?" she exclaimed. "It couldn't have been that serious. Captain Aizen always found time to see me!"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open. Fury welled up inside of him. It wasn't possible. There was no way he could slither his way into that room or into the entire Soul Society.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a demanding voice, emerald eyes hard and cold.

Momo seemed wary of him. She cast him untrusting glances and her voice was guarded. He detested this. He hated how they were acting towards one another. He hated the lack of trust he saw in her eyes. He hated Aizen for that. If not for him, none of this would have happened.

"He came to see me every day," Momo said.

"That's not possible," Toshiro growled, fists clenching at his sides.

"What do you mean its not possible?" she growled right back.

Toshiro bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming the answer to her. He couldn't tell her. He kept telling himself he couldn't tell her but it was _so hard _when she was practically begging him to answer her. He couldn't stop himself from snapping.

"Aizen is dead!"

Those three words echoed around the room. His heart shuddered when he saw her face shatter. He wished he could take it back. His fear of seeing her go into a relapse mounted more and more as the silence drawled and she continued to stare at him with tearful, empty eyes.

"You liar," she whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something but she started screaming over him.

"How could you say something like that!? Why would you lie about something like that to me!?"

"I'm not lying, I--"

"I can't believe you!! How could you be so cruel!? You're just jealous that Captain Aizen came to see me and you didn't!"

"If Aizen came to see you then I'll kill him!!"

* * *

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you, no one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you, I'd lie its true, give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

Terror filled Momo's warm gaze at the ferocity of Toshiro's words. He could feel himself losing all sense of self control. He didn't now if Momo had imagined Sosuke coming to see her or if he actually had slipped into the Soul Society. If he had, Toshiro swore to himself to drive his sword through his heart, if he even had one.

"What is wrong with you Toshiro!?"

It broke his heart to see how she looked at him, like he was a complete stranger. But he couldn't contain his rage at Sosuke's actions any longer. He was afraid. He was afraid that Momo would get hurt again. He didn't want to see her close her eyes again. He knew she wouldn't understand. He knew she was confused. He wished he could control himself better. He wished he could take back everything he said about Sosuke. He knew he should have waited. He knew it would end in disaster.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand," he said, voice shaking. "Someday, maybe you will. Even if you never forgive me, I vow to destroy Aizen Sosuke. No matter what it takes, I'll make him suffer!"

He vowed it more to himself as he voiced it. But he vowed it for her. He always vowed to save her. Unable to bear seeing the tears he'd caused to fall from her eyes, he stormed out of the room in a billow of black and white. It hadn't been what he wanted. It hadn't been the first thing he wanted to say to her. He knew she may be angry with him when she woke up but could have never comprehended that that anger would escalate into such an argument. Once again, Sosuke had torn them apart. He passed Retsu as he stormed through the Medical Center. She closed her mouth as he charged past. She couldn't bear to imagine what effect this would have on the pair.

"Captain? Is everything okay?" Rangiku asked as she ran into him outside the Medical Center.

"No! Everything's not okay!" he snapped. "I should have been there. I should have gone to see her. I'm going to kill that bastard, Aizen!"

Before she could question his words, Toshiro rushed past her. She bit her lip, full of worry. It wasn't easy to infuriate her Captain. The only other time she'd seen him this angry was when they lost Momo the first time.

**.:I'd CoMe FoR yOu:.**

Captain Ukitake had known Toshiro for quiet a while. Especially after Sosuke's betrayal, trust between Captains were low. But, despite all that, Jushiro still trusted Toshiro with his life. Retsu had informed him that tensions were high between Toshiro and Momo. When Rangiku had also expressed her concerns about him, Jushiro had decided to take it upon himself to find Toshrio and calm him down. Lucky for him, Jushiro knew exactly where to find him. There was an old house in the First District that Jushiro knew calmed Toshiro down. It was a very homey house. It was well cared for but always empty. Jushiro found Toshrio on the porch, sitting against the wall outside the door.

"For someone who was just granted a miracle, you don't seem to happy," Jushiro said in his usual, offhand way.

Toshiro shot him a glare but couldn't put a lot of anger into it. He was to distressed. Jushiro took a seat beside him and looked up at the clouds drifting by in the vast blue sky. Silence ensued for a while. Jushiro knew it bugged Toshiro to no end when he just came up and sat next to him without saying a word. Yeah. He was evil like that. But it worked. Toshiro always cracked.

"Is she okay?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"A bit shaken but otherwise perfectly fine," Jushiro replied.

Toshiro nodded ever so slightly.

"What happened in there?"

"I lost my temper. What else is new?" Toshiro grumbled, propping his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

"Was it about Sosuke?"

"What else?"

"Why did you have to bring it up?"

"She said he visited her."

That caught Jushiro's attention. His eyes frosted over at this news as he glanced at Toshiro.

"She said what?"

"You heard me."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know if she imagined it or not. I don't think its possible for him to come anywhere close to the Soul Society and even if it was, what would his motives be behind seeing Momo?"

This was troubling news to Jushiro. He didn't know what to make of it. If Momo had imagined Sosuke coming to see her, then her condition could have been worse than they thought. If Sosuke indeed, somehow, slipped past security, who knew what he was capable of doing to the Soul Society?

"What are you going to do?" Jushiro asked without thinking.

"I'm going to kill Aizen then next time I see him," Toshiro growled, menacingly.

Jushiro glanced at him yet again, shocked at the deadliness in his voice. His emerald eyes were hard and filled to the brim with unbridled fury.

"Even if she never forgives me. I've always vowed to do what's best for her. Aizen's death is required," he hissed.

* * *

_I was blindfolded_

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing _

_Now I'm believing

* * *

_

Momo stared up at the ceiling, Toshiro's words still ringing in her ears. It had been a shock to her to hear Toshiro say Captain Aizen was dead. She still didn't believe him. She knew what she heard. She remembered hearing Aizen's voice every day while she was asleep. However, when she'd asked Retsu when she came in to check on her after Toshiro left, she'd confirmed what he said. Sosuke had been murdered a few days before she'd fallen asleep. They still didn't tell her how she'd been hurt, but she noticed something about the people that visited her. Every time she mentioned Captain Aizen, the people around her changed.

Toshiro was her first example. The second she'd said his name, Toshiro had grown angry and temperamental. When she spoke of Sosuke to Retsu, she grew cold and quiet. When Rangiku came to visit her, she'd grown sad and distant. Many people had come to visit her that day and every time they came, Momo always mentioned Sosuke at least once to test their reactions. Everyone had a reaction and none of them were positive.

Now that she was alone and recounting all the encounters of the day, Momo was beginning to fear she'd made a terrible mistake. It seemed Toshiro was right. Something terrible had definitely happened, while she was asleep, and involved Captain Aizen. If he was dead, as both Toshiro and Retsu had said, that didn't explain how she'd heard him while she was in a coma. Unless, of course, she was crazy. Momo placed her head in hands with a small whimper, suddenly feeling alone and like a monster for pushing away the one person who cared about her more than anyone else did.

* * *

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now, this I vow

* * *

_

Toshiro had a sleepless night. His conversation with Jushiro had done little to calm his nerves. He'd been beyond relieved when Jushiro had told him he hadn't caused Mom to relapse. However, the old Captain had done little to calm him down enough to stop himself from rampaging after Sosuke. _No one _could stop him from doing that. He closed his eyes, imagining all the ways he could send Sosuke to Hell. Instead, his dreams were filled with Momo's face.

"_Shiro-chan! Quit it!"_

He dreamt of her laughter and spitting watermelon seeds on his grandmother's porch. That was what he had wanted to see when she first woke up. He had longed to be greeted with her smile when he walked into that hospital. For once in his life, he _wanted _her to call him "Shiro-chan." He hadn't wanted her to sob it like she had. He wanted her to say it like she usually did, in her teasing yet loving way. He had been a fool. He should have gone to see her despite how she felt about him. He could have made up for whatever hatred she may have held towards him by going to visit each day. He could have apologized. He could have told her how much she meant to him. He could have told her how she made him feel. He could have admitted how he felt he could open up to her. He could have told her how he trusted her enough to confide in her everything that troubled him. He could have told her how he would do anything for her. His eyes snapped open. He made a decision.

He quickly got dressed and rushed out of his room. He entered the starless night and rushed to the Medical Center. He milled over what he would say. It didn't matter how much she screamed at him. He was going to tell her everything. From Sosuke's betrayal to how he felt about her. Even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings, he needed to let her know. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice how silent the night had become. The stillness was ominous and as a Captain, his instincts would have told him to ready his sword and scan his surroundings. It was only until he reached the Medical Center that he realized something was wrong, however. Jushiro and Retsu were outside of the main entrance. Toshiro stopped dead when he recognized the sticky, red substance trickling down Jushiro's chin and the dark, purple splotches that adorned his face.

"What happened?" he asked Retsu, who had one of Jushiro's arms over her shoulders to help him stand.

Toshiro noticed the creased lines of worry on Retsu's face. It took a lot to distress the usually calm Captain. Toshiro knew of only one thing that brought out so much emotion in Retsu. His emerald eyes hardened before she even started explaining.

"It was Sosuke," Retsu said, barely above a whisper. "Jushiro was patrolling and when he came here he saw Momo, with Sosuke, leaving the Medical Center."

A frosty wind seemed to breeze over Toshiro's heart. All thoughts of compassion and understanding washed out of his mind. His ruthless, Captain instincts overcame him. He was going to slay Aizen tonight.

"Which way did they go?" he demanded more than asked for an answer.

Jushiro raised his head, body trembling in weakness. He looked up at Toshiro through half clouded eyes.

"T-Toshiro…you can't defeat him alone…"

He coughed once but that one cough escalated into a bloody fit. Retsu placed a hand on his back, transmitting some of her energy into him. He glanced at her as his form of thanks as he gasped for breath afterwards. He turned back to Toshiro.

"…You need backup," he rasped.

"I don't need help to destroy that monster. I made a promise to Momo."

He turned his back on them. Unable to speak to backup his argument, Jushiro forced himself to say something else.

"D-Don't…blame Momo. I…Its not her fault…"

"…I know," Toshiro murmured.

A small silence enveloped the three Captains before Toshiro's first footstep echoed around the building.

"If I'm not back by morning, send Rangiku with a squadron."

Retsu nodded but he didn't turn back to see. With a burst of inhuman speed, Toshiro torpedoed after the girl he loved and the man he despised.

* * *

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you, no one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you, I'd lie its true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

Momo had been unable to find the words to express how she felt when her Captain had appeared in her medical room, asking her to runaway with him. He'd appeared out of nowhere, almost like a ghost, which she hadn't thought was unlikely after what she'd been told. He was exactly as she remembered. He hadn't changed one bit.

"C-Captain…?" she had stammered when she first saw him.

A smirk had crossed his lips and he gazed at her fondly through the glass screens over his eyes.

"Its good to see you awake Momo," he had said, his voice sending warm relief through her tensed body. "Forgive me for not coming sooner. It was caught up in a mission."

His tapping footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entire Medical Center as he entered the room from his placed in the doorway. The dim light from the hallway left shadows on his face which sent a familiar alarm ringing through her head.

"_I'll kill Aizen for what he did!" _

That had been what Toshiro said. _"What he did." _What had he done? There was clearly more that had occurred after she'd fallen asleep. Toshiro and Retsu had stated Sosuke was dead. And yet, Toshiro had wanted to kill him. Before this encounter, Momo had honestly started believing his death was true. But now that she saw him, standing before her, she knew Toshiro had been lying. And so had Retsu. Why though? Why would they lie about his death and why did Toshiro seek to kill him?

"Are you feeling alright Momo?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by his nearby voice. She hadn't realized he had reached her bedside.

"You look faint," he stated.

She blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No, no! I'm fine Captain! Its just…Toshiro and Retsu…they said…I wasn't expecting to see you because…well…"

"They told you I was dead."

She looked up at him, trying to keep the suspicion out of her eyes. She could sense something was wrong. There was something tugging at the back of her mind, perhaps a memory from long ago, before she'd fallen asleep. She couldn't see it but she knew there was something right about Toshiro's anger towards Sosuke. She couldn't place what it was, but there was something about her sweet, loving, trustworthy Captain that made her question his loyalty.

"W-Why would they say that?" she asked, trying to muster up some tears so he wouldn't suspect she suspected something of him.

"Don't blame Retsu. Her mind has been twisted by Captain Hitsugaya's treachery."

"T-Toshiro?"

"Yes. I hate to tell you this Momo since I know you two are close. But Captain Hitsugaya is a traitor to the Soul Society. He tried to kill me."

For some reason, Momo felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. A lot of people didn't realize how close she and Toshiro indeed were. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. There was no easy way to describe their relationship. But the one thing Momo knew for sure about Toshiro was that he would _never _kill someone without good reason.

"W-Why would…Toshiro…"

"I can explain everything on the way," he interrupted.

"…We're going someplace Captain?"

"Yes Momo. Its to dangerous for either of us to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt again. Come with me and I'll protect you."

He offered her his hand. She foolishly accepted it, thinking she could get answers about what truly happened to her. It was only later, when they stopped in a clearing, far outside of the Soul Society, that she realized she should have never stepped foot outside of that medical room.

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

She could feel the tension in the air before Sosuke stopped them. They halted in a small clearing in the forests outside of the Soul Society. The night was silent. There was no wind. There was no nocturnal, animal activity. It was the calm before the storm and Mom knew exactly where the storm had begun. Sosuke smirked and Momo turned. Among the shadows of the deep, green forest, Momo recognized the snow white hair, the sharp, silver glint of a sword, and the piercing, emerald gaze of the boy she knew better than herself.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Sosuke started. "We've been waiting for your arrival."

Toshiro stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight. Momo was frightened for a moment at the intense, inferno of rage burning in his gaze. It was worse than when she'd seen him in the Medical Center earlier. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't shaking. His mouth was set in a firm, unmoving line on his face and the hand that gripped his sword, which was suspended and unsheathed at his side, was tight but not white knuckle tight. It was almost as if it was molded to the hilt. She had never seen him this way before. He'd never seen his eyes so raptor-like and ruthless. This was beyond angry. It was beyond furious and vengeful. It was perhaps even beyond murderous. She didn't know if there was a word for it. All she did know was that she had never seen anyone so intent on destroying someone else. She barely recognized Hitsugaya Toshiro behind those ruthless eyes. He stopped near the center of the clearing, about only ten feet between them.

"Are you here to kill me?" Sosuke asked, still keeping up the façade he'd set for Momo.

Toshiro said nothing, eyes void of mercy and glued to Sosuke's face. Momo could feel herself being pressed downward under the pressure and tension in the air due to both their unbelievably powerful spirit energy. Sosuke's smirk remained in place and Momo could feel her distrust towards him rising every second.

"That's clever of you Hitsugaya, trying to stay quiet so I can't make you look guilty."

Without saying a word, Toshiro's free hand also clasped around the hilt of his sword and his legs spread slightly apart, feet digging into the Earth. He was preparing to attack. Without thinking, Momo ran between the two Captains.

"Toshiro, don't!"

She faced him, back to Sosuke. She could feel his pleased smile on her back. Little did he know, she wasn't there for him. She still didn't know what happened to cause this blinding rage in Toshiro. She didn't like seeing him that way. She didn't like the cold, bloodthirsty monster before her. She wanted to see the boy she'd grown up with on his grandmother's porch. And she did see him. The second she came into his line of sight, she recognized that boy from her past. The icebergs of his eyes seemed to melt and he looked at her in a familiar, compassionate way. Yet, she saw hurt in his eyes, hurt resulting from a betrayal.

"You must really hate me," he said, voice empty of all emotion.

"N-No. I don't! Why do you keep saying I do?"

"Why else would you do this? Why else would you leave the Soul Society? And with him of all people?"

His voice filled with venom as his dragon-like eyes slid back to Sosuke. Momo bit her lip. She didn't want Sosuke to know she'd come with him just to get answers. But she didn't want Toshiro to get hurt. She was still weak from being in a coma and she was without her Zanpaktou. She knew she could do nothing to prevent them from doing battle.

"Don't get in my way Momo," Toshiro said, voice low. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't step aside, I may not be able to control myself."

"How touching. Momo. Kill him."

* * *

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you, I'd lie its true_

_Give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

Momo's chestnut eyes hardened and she drew her sword. Toshiro's grip on his own sword tightened and he prepared himself for her attack. He didn't call upon his shikai or his bankai. He had had a feeling something like this would happen. He had prepared himself for such. He sharpened his senses, watching the world around him as Momo attacked. There was a small rain of sparks as the two swords collided. He could feel Momo's hateful gaze upon him but he did not meet it. His cold eyes remained on Sosuke, standing on the other side of the clearing. Momo broke the blade lock and came again. Toshiro let her maintain the offensive position and continued to defend himself. Momo continued to bombard him with attacks and he continued to fall back as a response. They darted around the clearing, swords slamming against one another. All the while, Toshiro heard Sosuke's sadistic laughter ringing in his head.

Sosuke's lips did not move. No wound came from the man that watched them fight. Toshiro threw all his energy into focusing his hearing, leaving enough to block Momo's blows. He listened past the clanging of swords, buzzing in his skull. He listened past Momo's battle cries as she continued to advance. He tuned out his own heartbeat and the own sound of his blood flowing through his veins. He tuned out absolutely everything in the world around him but that evil laughter. Everything else was silent. The swords made no sound as they clashed. No noise came from Momo's mouth. All he heard was Sosuke's cackling, all around him, coming from everywhere. Everywhere but behind.

Suddenly, Toshior twisted his sword, raking it along the edge of Momo's Zanpaktou and tearing it from her grasp. It vanished into the woods and Toshiro pushed her across the clearing to get her out of the way before whirling around and thrusting his sword into the night air. There was a sickening, choked off gurgle and everything went still for a moment. The world around him shivered and, like wet paint dripping off a canvas, melted into nothingness. The trees and skies remained but the night air surrounding his sword washed away, revealing a shocked and bleeding Aizen Sosuke. Toshiro's Zanpaktou was embedded through his gut. Sosuke shook, violently, glancing between the sword and Toshiro's eyes. Obviously, he didn't yet realize he was going to die. Toshiro tore his sword from Sosuke's body, crimson liquid pouring from the gaping wound. Sosuke fell back, collapsing onto the grass, eyes staring blankly at the sky. Blood pooled out under him, draining him of life until he breathed no more.

Toshiro stared at Sosuke's corpse for a moment longer before turning to find Momo laying across the clearing, eyes closed. Panic entered Toshiro's heart for the first time that night. His Zanpaktou slid from his grip and dropped onto the Earth with a thud. He was at her side in an instant, taking her up in his arms.

"Momo! Momo! Wake up!"

He felt an overwhelming sense of nauseating déjà vu as he gazed at her closed eyes. What if she was gone again? What if he had lost her again? He didn't know what he would do if he waited for her to awaken again. Out of fear of losing her again, everything he'd prepared to tell her earlier came pouring out.

"I'm sorry Momo! I'm sorry I didn't come see you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. The only reason I didn't come to see you was because I thought you hated me. Aizen faked his death before you fell asleep and you thought I killed him. You wanted to kill me. Then he came back and put you in that coma. I didn't know who you trusted. I didn't want to risk seeing you if you still hated me. All I've ever wanted was for you to be safe and loved. I didn't want to cause you discomfort. If I thought you still wanted me there, I swear, I would have been there every second of every day! Don't fall asleep again! I couldn't bear losing you again!"

Toshiro bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, as if it was some nightmare he could will away. He couldn't believe it was happening again. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Sosuke to hurt her again. He hated himself! But then, a warm touch on his face chased all his fears away. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into the nutty brown eyes of the girl he loved.

"M…Momo…" he stammered in disbelief.

A familiar, playful smile flickered across her lips.

"You overreact to much Shiro-chan."

Feeling his throat closing up, Toshiro gathered her into his arms in an embrace that she gladly reciprocated.

"I'm sorry Toshiro," she murmured into his neck. "I'm sorry I called you a liar. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was just confused."

"I know," Toshiro soothed, fingers absently running through her dark hair. "It's not your fault. Its over now. You're safe and he'll never hurt you again."

"I didn't leave because I hated you. I never hated you. I just wanted answers."

"Its okay. I should have been more patient with you. But I promise, I won't hurt you again. I'll always be there for you."

Momo smiled in relief and pure bliss at his words.

"I love you Shiro-chan."

"…I love you too," he whispered back.

They remained locked in their embrace until the sky was painted orange in the first rays of sunrise. Toshiro rose first, helping Momo to her wobbly feet.

"Let's go home," he said.

She nodded, a smile plastered on her face. Toshiro retrieved his bloody sword and the two went back to the Soul Society, hand in hand, to start a new day and a new life.

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

**Author's Review: **This took FOREVER to write. I dropped my whole life to get this FanFic done in time and done right. I know there are a few holes in the story that raise some questions, like why Aizen took Momo in the first place. My original reason was just so he could use her against Toshiro again. Lame, I know. I also know the battle was pretty lame. I didn't know exactly what their abilities were so instead of risking screwing up their powers, I played it safe and boxed it into that little battle. I might come back and redo that scene when I've watched more of the series and get to know the characters better. Everyone understands that Momo attacking Toshiro was just an illusion right? I know I was unclear on that. I did my best to keep everyone in character but I think I did a bad job with Momo and Aizen. I keep losing steam towards the end of my stories. I had no clue how to end it. There's a lot to revise but for now I'll leave it at that. Hope you liked it momoxtoshiro! Criticisms are welcome as long as they're not rude, condescending, or barbaric. You should know the rules by now. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
